Swimmers vs Princes! (Uta no Prince sama and Free! Crossover)
by silkylove1998
Summary: What would happen if the Princes of Music met the Swimmers of the Iwatobi Swim Club? Of course lots of random fun, hilarious encounters, Piyo chan, Iwatobi chan and Mackerel! Random scenes starring our favorite guys from Starish and Free!


**You're Not Syo!**

**Ittoki:** Konnichiwa minna!

**Tokiya:** Hello.

**Masato**: Good day.

**Natsuki:** Konichiwa everyone~ (^_^)

**Ren:** Greetings to all the lovely ladies out there. *winks*

**Nagisa:** HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII EVERYBODY I'M SO EXCITED TO BE HERE! *randomly pops out*

**Masato:** I don't remember Syo kun being this energetic O_o

**Natsuki:** Oh Syo chan~ Did you just get taller? Sugoi that was quick~

**Nagisa:** Eh? I was always this height! I'm not as tall as the others because they're older than me! Except Rei chan! *grins cutely*

**Ittoki:** And what happened to your eyes? Why are they PINK? (O_o) Are you wearing contacts Syo kun? *goes over to Nagisa and pulls up one of his eyelids*

**Nagisa:** *blinks* My eyes are pink? *smiles widely and shouts* SUGOI! I'm like a SQUID! (^O^) '''

**Natsuki:** A squid? Why a squid Syo chan?

**Nagisa:** BECAUSE THEY'RE PINK! LIKE ME! （≧∇≦) ^^^

**Tokiya:** *facepalms* Obviously today Syo is even more annoying than Ittoki kun. （=_=;）

**Ittoki:** But Tokiya... (~_~)

**Tokiya:** It's a fact. You're too energetic sometimes.

**Ittoki:** (-_-)

**Nagisa:** Ne ne, why do you guys keep calling me Short or Shou? I'm Nagisa! Hazuki Nagisa! *puts hands on hips and grins* (＾∇＾)

**Ittoki:** *gasps* YOU'RE NOT SYO KUN!

**Masato:** *sighs and facepalms* It was obvious from the start it wasn't Syo...

**Ren:** But that's a girl's name... And you're a guy...

**Nagisa:** I'm Nagisa, a guy with a girlish name! *does a cute pose* Mako chan, Rei chan, Haru chan and Rin chan have girlish names too! (^_^)

**Ittoki:** Who?

**Nagisa:** Mako chan, Rei chan, Haru chan and Rin chan! *grins and runs a hand through his hair*

**Natsuki:** *grabs Nagisa and hugs him* You call people "-chan"! And you have curly hair! And you're KAWAI! You're just like me~ (^_^)

**Nagisa:** *coughs coughs* You're straggling me... I can't breath...

**Ren:** Lay off the kid here... *pulls Nagisa away from Natsuki and Nagisa's shirt gets pulled upwards slightly in the process*

**Masato:** Woah... Is that... *lifts up Nagisa's shirt*

**Nagisa**: Eh? Ne ne, what are you looking at? *tilts head*

**Ren:** *lifts an eyebrow and whistles* Not bad.

**Tokiya:** That build... It's really good for a pipsqueak like him.

**Nagisa:** Eh? I'm not a pipsqueak! *pouts* (-3-)

**Ittoki:** *touches Nagisa's faint six packs* It's pretty solid...

**Nagisa:** *laughs* Hee hee hee...（≧∇≦）It's ticklish! *laughs*

**Ittoki:** *grins* You're ticklish? *starts to tickle Nagisa*

**Nagisa:** *laughs* HAHAHAHAHAHA IT'S TICKLISH!

**Ittoki:** *tickles some more* Take this!

**Natsuki:** Nagisa chan KAWAI! *tickles Nagisa too*

**Nagisa:** HAHAHAHAHA! *on the floor laughing and rolling around*

**Tokiya:** (=_=)|||

**Masato:** I wonder where this overgrown pipsqueak came from...

**Ren:** We should probably send this Syo look-alike back to where he comes from.

**Masato:** Where do you come from, Nagisa kun?

**Nagisa:** *gets up and puts a finger on his chin* Etto... I don't know! But I come from Iwatobi High School! There's a really big pool there! *gestures with his hands*

**Ittoki:** Where's that? O_o

**Natsuki:** Are we going for a trip?

**Tokiya:** Looks like we are. We have to send Nagisa kun back to where he comes from.

**Masato:** I agree.

**Ittoki:** Oh! Where's Cecil kun?

**Masato:** He went back to his country for a bit. He has something to take care of.

**Natsuki:** Let's go! (^_^)

**Nagisa:** Come on, minna! *laughs* I think I know the way now! Follow me! *runs off*

**Ittoki:** Wait up Nagisa kun! *runs after him*

**Ren:** I wonder where's the Ochibi?

* * *

><p><strong>SO what do you guys think? Ready for more? Next scenario Syo will meet the members of the Iwatobi Swim Club! \(≧∇≦) SCREAAAMMMMMM I CAN IMAGINE THE MUSCLESSSSS!**


End file.
